


Rookie Season

by blerdxlines



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), Black female reader - Freeform, Cold Weather, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hot Weather, Injury, Injury Recovery, Neighbors, Party, Police, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: During his evening neighborhood rounds, you take some time to pester the rookie officer. Your playful banter soon turns into graveyard shift visits and morning shift farewells.A series of seasonal Jet Black/Black Woman Reader drabbles.
Relationships: Jet Black/Reader





	1. Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

The weather was hot this afternoon. 98° Fahrenheit with a side of humidity, to be exact. Jet didn't mind this kind of weather, in fact, he preferred to patrol his rounds on foot than in his cruiser on days like this. There was bound to be more people out, someone to talk to.

He could hear the beginnings of a hydrant party, just up the street. As he approached, the joyful shouts of playing kids became clearer and clearer. They played aimlessly in the water, paying him no mind as he smiled his way past.

Suddenly, a water balloon made a wet smack against the back of Jet's uniform and he was met with a sea of youthful giggles.

He turned around, examining all of the mischievous smiles for the culprit, but all of the kids looked clean of all water balloons. By chance, he looked over his shoulder to spy you sitting in the front yard, a bright two piece on, and a pair of large sunglasses that shaded your triumphant eyes.

Jet stood up straight, resting his hands on his belt as he approached your yard, unlatching the metal gate, and fixing his way up the path, staring you down.

"Staying cool out there, officer?"

Jet smirked, offering you the benefit of the doubt. "Trying." He started. "You wouldn't happen to know where that water balloon came from, would you?"

You smiled. "What water balloon?"

Jet raised his brow, turning and pointing to the wet stain across his ass.

"That, water balloon."

"No, but I wish I did." You sipped coyly from your bottle of water, and Jet gave you a distrusting squint.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Your question came off a bit more salacious than you might've meant.

Jet tipped his head to the side, noticing a cooler under your feet and a bucket of water balloons tucked slyly behind it.

"Ma'am. Now I'm no spoil sport, so I won't close it, but keep in mind these hydrants are for fires and real emergencies."

Completely oblivious, your eyes trailed down his form, resting just below the belt cocked at his hips.

" _Mhm_." You replied robotically.

" _Ah_. You must be Miss Y/N." Jet approached, reaching his hand out. He should've recognized those unique sunglasses and mischievous smile from the conversations in the locker rooms.

The other patrolling officers didn't much care for your attitude and found you a bit rude, but it wouldn't be much of locker room talk if they hadn't described your banging body that only made appearances on hot days like this one.

"Nice to meet you, rookie." You paused, glancing over his name plate as you shook his hand. "I mean, Officer Black."

"I'll get out of your hair now, but in the future, give me a heads up before you throw a water balloon. At least make it a fair fight."

" _Mhm_." You replied robotically as Jet turned and left your yard.

Jet wasn't sure how to feel about being on your good side.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't long before Jet started working the graveyard shift. He saw it coming, being a rookie and all, he was bound to get the shit end of the stick for a few years before another lower rank personnel joined the unit.
> 
> Jet had grown to love chatting it up with the neighborhood crowd. Stopping in at cookouts on his days off, helping clear the sidewalks for the older folks. Save for a few night owls, the neighborhood was fairly quiet at night and the streets of the city found themselves calling his name more often than you were.
> 
> That was until one night, you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N - Your name

Jet listened to nondescript chatter on his police radio as he dragged quietly on his cigarette. He barely heard your voice over the gusts that whistled through the drafty windows.

"Officer Black!" A voice called out. Jet glanced at his driver's side mirror to see you huddled on the sidewalk, a string of grocery bags on each arm and nothing but a jacket, a skirt, and a pair of sneakers.

He pulled his cruiser around, hopping out to grab some bags from your hands.

"Miss Y/N." He started. "What're you doing carrying groceries in this cold?"

"My car stalled up the road, so I called a tow truck. I figured I could make it the rest of the way on foot, then I saw you."

"Here, you can throw your bags in the back."

* * *

He silenced his radio, squishing out his cigarette against the dashboard.

"Didn't take you for the kind of man that smokes."

He shrugged shyly. "Nasty habit I picked up from the job."

"I see they have you working the rookie hours."

"Sure am. Can't complain too much though, the overnight shift is quieter. Plus, the Fall weather has been keeping plenty of would be criminals inside." He chuckled. "Well... except for you."

"Guess I picked the wrong night to dress like the summertime, huh?"

He laughed quietly, trying to ignore it, yet ever aware of your rather underdressed state. Your thin windbreaker did little to hide the deep, revealing collar of your top, (not that you were trying to hide it). He didn't peg you as the skirt type, you looked more like a leather pants with a zipper up the leg kind of gal.

"Woof, I'll save that thought for another more convenient time." Jet thought to himself.

"How's the car?" He blurted, eager to discuss another subject.

"Tow service told me I might need some new spark plugs."

"Spark plugs? That's not too bad. Auto mechanic could have you in and out in 2 or 3 hours, easy."

You scoffed, "Oh, so you know a little bit about cars, huh?"

"Well I am pretty handy, if I do say so myself. I actually fix up old cars in my free time."

"You'll like my old piece of junk then." You laughed.

He pulled up to your house like he'd been there a dozen times.

He helped you carry your bags to your home, waiting patiently as you unlocked your front door.

"Thanks again for the ride, Officer Black."

"It's no problem. In the meantime, if you find yourself on the street in this cold weather, I'm more than happy to give you a lift. I just hope you know this isn't a taxi service."

"I would never pay for this kind of service." You both laughed.

You took the bags from his hands, pausing expectantly for a moment. "Why don't you come in for some warm tea really quick?"

The inside of your home looked much better than the windy outside right now, the warmth that radiated from it wasn't lost on him.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm on duty. That wouldn't be appropriate, Miss Y/N." He started. "But hey, maybe I'll stop by on my next day off and take you up on that offer. It'll give me a chance to check out that clunker of yours."

"Maybe then." You chuckled. "Have a safe night, Officer Black."

Jet didn't pull off till the door shut and your lights turned off.

He thought about that night for some time before he bumped into you again.


End file.
